


Birthday sex

by Synester_Lyn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Gay Sex, Lace Panties, M/M, Smut, harry gives louis a lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synester_Lyn/pseuds/Synester_Lyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Christmas eve, Louis' 23rd birthday. He had spent all day with his friends and family. When he got home all he wanted was to cuddle up with his boyfriend of four years and go to sleep. But Harry had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday sex

**Author's Note:**

> its my birthday so i wanted to write birthday smutt

Harry lead Louis into the bedroom and made him sit on the bed. “Stay there boo-bear. Its time for your real present now.” he grabbed a bag from under the bed and went into their bathroom. He took a deep breath and pulled the flimsy lace article out of the bag. He undressed and slipped the bright pink lace thong on. He turned and looked in the mirror and gasped in surprise at how good it looked and felt on him. He bit his lip and opened the door and walked out to Louis. He watched Louis' jaw drop and looked down. “You don’t like it do you.. I’m sorry I..” Louis cut him off with a quick kiss. “God no baby. I love it. You look so sexy.” Harry blushed nearly the same color pink as his panties. “Sit down, no touching till I sat you can.” he whispered and watched as Louis moved back into a sitting position. He turned around and headed to the iPod dock and plugged his iPod in. he pushed play on the song “Voodoo” by Godsmack. He stood still during the intro and once the drum solo kicked in her started moving his hips seductively to the beat. He turned around to face Louis and ran his fingers down his own chest, and stomach, his fingertips running over the elastic of the pink thong. He moved closer to Louis, still dancing. He turned around, his back to Louis and started giving him a lap dance to the beat of the music. When the song ended he blushed feeling Louis' hard length against his rear. “Fuck Harry. That was so hot.” harry blushed brighter and turned around to face him. “I’m glad you liked it.” he grabbed Louis' shirt and started unbuttoning it. He pushed it off his shoulders and started licking and softly biting at his neck. Louis moaned and gripped Harry’s hips. He quickly moved harry to lay on his back he settled between his legs. “let me take fuck you baby.” harry moaned as Louis was grinding their hips together. “L-Lou. N-need you” Louis smirked and pulled his own pants and boxers off. Louis grabbed the lube and began spreading it over his fingers. “No! No prep Lou just get in me!” Louis bit his lip and spread the lube thickly over his length. He pressed himself against Harry’s tight pink hole and pushed slowly into him. Harry gasped out and clenched his eyes shut in pain, a few tears running down his cheeks. Louis pushed completely in and kissed Harry’s tears away staying still till he stopped crying. “Move Lou.” he whispered. Louis started thrusting into him slowly, barely brushing Harry’s prostate. Harry moaned. “Lou! Fuck me like you mean it!” Louis smirked and started thrusting hard and fast into Harry’s prostate. Harry screamed out in pleasure, digging his blunt nails into Louis' back . Louis moaned and started stroking harry as he knew he wasn’t going to last long. “L-Lou! Gonna cum!” He screamed as he released his seed all over his own stomach. Louis moaned loudly feeling harry clenching around him. He released into him. He slowly pulled out and laid next to harry. “You're so amazing Hazza. I love you.” “Love you to boo-bear. Happy birthday.” harry whispered before falling asleep.


End file.
